


i miss you more than i remember you

by XxbenderxX



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxbenderxX/pseuds/XxbenderxX
Summary: to the boy i've loved since fifth grade
Kudos: 1





	i miss you more than i remember you

as i sit here in my long sleeve shirt and ratty sweatpants, i scroll through instagram on my phone to keep me occupied. i see a post that talks about a girl who bonded with her date that time she broke her arms and her leg by falling down a bunk bed. and as i keep on reading, i notice the caption that says i miss you more than i remember you.  
that has me thinking of the past and of all of my old classmates, and old friends, and old crushes. i think about you most importantly. i think about the first time we met in fifth grade and how i didn't fall in love at first glance. no, it was a gradual thing, something saccharine and delicate.

  
i took notice of your boisterous attitude and your witty comebacks. i noticed how you scored high on tests and did well in baseball. i noticed a lot of things and then i looked closer and saw the little moments. i saw you near to tears when trying to solve that rubix cube in sixth grade because of that boy making fun of you. i saw you steal matthew's pen in the seventh grade and when we made eye contact, you put your finger to your mouth and winked. i saw you come up to me in the eighth grade after our psat and ask me how i did. and even though that moment wasn't anything special, i think i fell a little bit in love.

  
maybe it was when we bantered back and forth over our grades in ms. weid's room or maybe it was when you were my science partner because i wasn't friends with anybody else in the class even though you had so many other options. maybe i was always in love. and each little thing you did made me fall more madly and deeper than i thought was possible.

  
i don't remember all of our moments together, and i don't remember when i first started liking you. and as i write this work, this note, this letter to you... i want to say what i could never.

  
i miss you.

  
i miss your stupid jokes and your comments. i miss your honeycomb hair and your ocean-blue eyes. i miss your laughter and your smile. i miss your presence and how you never failed to make me happy. i miss our inside jokes and how we helped each other on our tests. i miss everything about you and everything about us.

  
its been three years since we last saw each other and everyday i think about you more and more. and as i remember all of our antics and our silly banter, i think i fall a little bit more in love.

  
you see my love, its not the distance that makes the heart grow fonder but the memory. and my memory of you makes me want to cry in tears of joy, sadness, and anger of what was and what could've been.

  
and so, as i sit here at my desk with one knee up, i think about you.

from,  
your classmate

**Author's Note:**

> i got caught up in my feels i guess. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
